greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Hestia
Hestia (Ancient Greek: Ἑστία, hearth or fireside) was the Greek goddess that presided over the familial hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity and family and fire, and the state. She protected the sanctity of the house, and was the patron of the State Council and Parliament. She was the eldest daughter and oldest child of Kronos and Rhea. Hestia received the first offering at every meal in the household. In the public domain, the hearth of the prytaneum functioned as her official sanctuary. With the establishment of a new colony, flame from Hestia's public hearth in the mother city would be carried to the new settlement. Backstory Early Life Hestia was born to Kronos and Rhea. Hestia had been growing inside Kronos for years, being immortal. She was thrown up last. She also was a part of the Titanomachy, where she fought the Titans. Once the gods won, she would become an Olympian. Myths Her beauty attracted the interest of Apollo and Poseidon who asked her to marry them. However, Hestia was unwilling to get married and asked Zeus to make her a virgin Goddess so that she would never be married. Only once was Hestia's virginity ever in danger. After a feast attended by all the gods, after everyone fell asleep. Priapus, a fertility god who was the son of Aphrodite and Dionysus, made his way over to her and tried to ravish her while she was asleep. A donkey brayed just in time to awaken Hestia, who screamed when she saw Priapus about to mount her. Her screaming frightened him away and her virginity was secure once again. Her Place on the Throne Zeus had a Demigod son with the mortal princess Semele, named Dionysos. Dionysos was not like the other demigods who fought and were adventurous. He was quite different from other people. He was shunned by others, until he crushed wine grapes in such a way, it made wine. Zeus was taken aback by this, and made him immortal, then offered him a throne on Mount Olympus. However, 13 was an unlucky number, so he reconsidered. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth who, having grown weary of her quarrelsome family, was happy to give up her place. She would then tend to the sacred flame of Olympus. Symbols *In every city in Greece, there is a sacred hearth that is allowed to never go out. *Donkey *Flames and Fire *Crane *Pig Facts *Hestia noticeably has the least myths of all the Olympians. * She has been called the 'gentlest' of all the gods. * She made the least trouble out of all the gods and goddesses, because she made none. * She is the oldest of all Gods. * She is sometimes seen as on fire, that she the hearth it-self * Her Roman equivalent was Vesta. Gallery of Things Sacred To Hestia 200px-Campfire Pinecone.png|The Hearth's Fire Donkey.jpg|The Donkey is a sacred animal to Hestia Crane.jpg|The Crane is Hestia's sacred bird Hestia_symbol.jpg Gallery of Hestia Images HestiaStanton.jpg|Hestia Holding Flame sacrifice-to-vesta-goya.jpg|Hestia 8921_Hestia.jpg|Bronze sculpture of Hestia Goddess of the Hearth hestia-sacrifice.jpg|Sacrificing to Hestia 4hhus6opxb.jpg 800px-Hestia_-_Wellesley_College_-_DSC09634.jpg Hestia_statue_3.jpg hestia12.jpg hestia-with-flame-statue-CUfront-PT-8921.jpg __57.jpg hestia01L.jpg 79668-greek-mythology-hestia.jpg hestia-golden.jpg Hestia-enthroned-front-view-SS-HES.jpg Other Names *Vesta (Roman Name) Navigation de:Hestia Category:Olympians Category:Virgin Goddesses Category:Fire Goddesses Category:Females Category:Immortals